Path of a King
by Alycoris
Summary: Xros Heart's story has yet to end. The path of a king is a harsh one, after all. Yet, despite what trials and tribulations lie before these candidates, there are still those who attempt to find their way. Won't you join them in seeking the truth of this Digital World? Post-Xros Wars / Young Hunters.
1. Prologue

A/n; This tale you may come to read is a coming of age story. A strange, yet heartrending story... Please, read their tale until the very end.

* * *

As Humans and Digimon themselves know it, this Digital World and Human World have always existed separately. Despite the growing existence of those who would call themselves "Digimon Hunters", only few have immersed themselves in this World. There are few who truly understand its nature.

As it should be.

This Digital World is a complex world, you see.

It bears many histories, and exists in many other realities– Different in comparison to each other, yet all of these tell the same tale.

Do you know the story of the Legendary Heroes of the other Digital Worlds?

Perhaps... If not, this one will tell you another time in detail. For now:

The stories of these children who have inherited courage...

These are tales of children who grow in the face of adversity – Humans and Digimon, who adventure into the unknown. Those who would dream of the future. Those who conquer their frontier, and those who chose to fight brandishing nothing but their resolve.

However, you see... this saga, truly has yet to meet its end. It continues forever on to be penned.

The tale you will read belongs to those who have won the Xros Wars; familiar with that, are you? The story of a young child who dreamt to become a King that could protect the happiness of others. But, it should be said, that his tale is shared by those whose hearts were united under a single flag- That is, to simply say- ******Xros Heart**.

Ah? You know that name?

Forgive this one for having digressed.

Allow this one to turn the page, and let their story unfold anew –

A tale of one who walks the path of a true king, and those who would walk that path along side him.


	2. Repose

The human world was decidedly different from his own, Shoutmon noted. Regardless of what differences there were, the similarities were enough to keep his attention trained on it, as well as his own world.

For one, the Human World was where Taiki, and the rest of the human members of Xros Heart were. He had an obligation to keep them safe as well.

Back then, thinking back on that day where he had defended their town from a head officer's rampage... He felt more than a little bad for the fact he hadn't stopped Tactimon from destroying that bridge. However, as he came to investigate after his return to investigate DigiQuartz, it seemed that nearly all traces of Digital World influence had been 'reset' from Taiki's world. Including the wreckage and injuries of that day, to the day the Legendary Heroes came to aid them.

It was jarring, but he didn't complain. He assumed he could thank the Code Crown for restoring both worlds... or maybe their restoration had to do the disappearance of Quartzmon's reality. Whatever the case, he felt glad that it was over. Now he had more important things to keep in mind – like how to foster good relations between the worlds.

Even if he wanted to just declare the Digital World's existence, a part of his better judgment told him that it was better for the former to not know of the latter- not yet, anyway.

That weirdo Watchmaker, though – He seemed to know a whole lot more than he was letting on! Whatever he was planning up his sleeve in distributing Xros Loaders, Shoutmon hoped that it would be in preparation for a future that both Digimon and Humans could share together.

When that day came, he hoped Taiki would be around to guide him.

Wouldn't that be something? So the Digimon King thought to himself, as he began humming a surprisingly soft tune.

Despite being allegedly known for his brashness and soul of rock, humming a melody so softly seemed to be out of his character. He knew that, and did only thus when he was alone. After all – he had an image to maintain, right? The last thing he wanted was others to think that he had gone soft.

"Shoutmon?"

_Shit._

Attention caught, the king looked back to his general and very best friend. Taiki, now fourteen, stared at him from the door, with Xros Loader strapped to his side. "Oh, Taiki. I didn't see you there." Shoutmon snorted, shrugging off his internal swear and sitting down with his microphone tucked over his shoulder. "Why didn't you say anything, huh?"

"You seemed to be thinking about something." Taiki chuckled, resting his hands at his sides. "Was it the Digital World? I mean, you guys are still looking into DigiQuartz, aren't you?"

"Heeeey, didn't I already tell you? Ever since that sneaky bastard reverted back into an egg, all DigiQuartz disappeared. Both in the Human World, and Digital World." Shoutmon paused, glancing to Taiki. "If you're still worried, I could ask Wisemon to give you the long explanation–"

"Haha," Taiki cut-in with a dry laugh, looking exasperatedly at his partner. "I'd have to pass on that."

Shoutmon could only snicker in response. As brainy as Taiki was, not even he wanted to sit through one of Wisemon's lectures.

As there was a pause between the partners, Taiki took a seat on his computer chair, wondering if Shoutmon was thinking about the same things he was.

It had already been half a couple months since that event, and once again, their lives had slipped into a sense of normalcy. After the events of their last bout with Quartzmon and Gumdramon returning to the Human World, the Xros Heart General believed it was only a matter of time until Shoutmon would come back, too.

And he had, of course. During the middle of dinner, to which his mom freaked out – at least, initially. After the shock wore off, she invited Shoutmon to sit down and eat with them. Later, Houko Kudou could only thank Shoutmon for watching over her son and always keeping him safe during their adventures together – much to Taiki's own chagrin.

In the passing months, Taiki would be heading off to high school and began to study endlessly in preparation for that – Shoutmon himself, despite his busy days as the Digimon King, still made a point to drop by Taiki's home when he had the chance, as he put it, "to blow off steam". Even then, Shoutmon never complained about his job or title; it really made the brunet think that his partner had grown up a lot, and subsequently proud to see that Shoutmon had come so far.

But for another summer to have come so quickly... Taiki couldn't help but think that it was a relatively boring one. While he made a point to still help out in sports club activities as a temporary member, surprisingly, there wasn't a need for him to help out. Akari probably would've been glad.

Speaking of Akari, both she and Zenjiro would come to hang out too - unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days. The former- well, as much as Taiki wanted to call her to hang out or invite her over to dinner, he felt that she probably had more important things to do than just come over to hang out on a whim. Zenjirou himself, was in another district entirely due to his high school's participation in a kendo tournament.

Both Yuu and Nene were out on vacation, and Kiriha-? Kiriha came and went as he pleased. He never really stayed in touch, but he did make a point to call whenever he was heading back over to Koto from overseas.

Tagiru? Well, he assumed that his enthusiastic underclassman was out hunting Digimon. Knowing Tagiru, that probably was the case.

As Taiki began to think back, he thought, that time was a funny thing. Just a couple years ago, he was just a normal kid.

Both of them could still remember that very first meeting in that alley; that meeting that had both changed their lives forever, to every experience they had shared together with Xros Heart.

He hoped that these days would always go on.

"Say, Shoutmon." Taiki murmured, leaning against the chair and glancing at his partner. "What was that tune you were humming?"

"Eh?"

"You know– that melody you were humming just a while ago?"

"Oh, that." Shoutmon shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno. It doesn't have a name."

"Really?"

"What? You've never thought of a random song or something?"

"Well, no?" Taiki scratched his cheek. For someone with the ability to hear DigiMelodies, he didn't have much of an ear for music. It was a little ironic, maybe.

Shoutmon gave him a look.

"Y'know when a song gets stuck in your head, and you just can't ever seem to get it out for some reason?"

"Not that I listen to a whole lot of music, but I do know what you mean." Taiki nodded. "Is that was it is?"

"Pretty much." Shoutmon stretched, falling backwards on Taiki's bed and dismissing his mic in the same motion. "It kinda reminds me of Green Zone. Maybe I heard it back there or something? Eh, I wouldn't think about it too much." He shrugged. "Say, is dinner almost done?"

"Ah, yeah. My mom sent me to go get you." He nodded. It had slipped his mind completely the moment he heard Shoutmon humming, though.

"Hell yeah!" The Digimon King shouted, grinning as he sat up and promptly hopped off the bed and walked out the door. Taiki couldn't help but grin as well as he followed after.

"You know," Taiki commented. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so eager to eat my mom's cooking."

"What the hell are you talking about? Your mom's a pretty good cook, Taiki!" Shoutmon chided, glancing back at the Xros Heart General. "Sheesh, be thankful, wouldn't you? At least you _have_ a mom."

For a moment, as they both continued down the stairs to the kitchen, Taiki wanted to ask what his partner meant by that.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Digital World, Wisemon could not think of the same in the peace and normalcy this situation brought to him.

For Wisemon, he could only think of the work that needed to be done, and the research that required completion – which, of course, he preferred. Rather than having nothing to do, he preferred to busy himself with his own devices or machinations, when not tasked with something his King issued him. Funny. Was he supposed to think of Shoutmon as his king, or as a friend? Whatever the case, the scientist thought of him as both. Even if the concept of friendship still baffled him.

Disregarding the question and turning his attention to the machine before him, he began to eagerly start his work. His latest project being able to transport Digimon from their World to their own... well, now he was working on a different subject to transport. Namely, humans.

Laughing softly to himself, he wondered how surprised his test subject would be in that occurrence.

Unfortunately, Wisemon's amused thoughts were unpleasantly cut short by an explosion from outside the hallway, to which he could only articulate as –

"Well now. This certainly doesn't bode well."


	3. Call Back

As another explosion blew away yet another wall, Wisemon contemplated the best course of action. Well, if there was such a thing possible under this current predicament. After all, the majority of the members of Xros Heart were in that other world, were they not?

It might have not been the best of times to continue thinking, as another wall crumbled. Glancing back, Wisemon could only think and observe the decaying of the wall – as if it were being eaten by... DigiQuartz, of all things.

"Impossible."

Quartzmon's egg had been stored away. How? Well, clearly that must have meant that someone discovered his egg's location. Due to the presence of DigiQuartz, Wisemon could only assume that someone forced him to hatch as well.

Clearly, this wasn't good at all.

Wisemon knew for a fact that he had no chance against a foe like Quartzmon; he was an intellectual, not a fighter.

In that instance, materializing the space-time stones into his palms, he created an illusion of the room – it would only buy him time, so he thought, but if he were to act fast, it would be more than enough – even if everything seemed to be falling apart at the seams, but that was an aside point. He had to focus on his objective, and the illusion was only mean to stall out until then.

Running to the machine console, Wisemon restarted the interface – working rapidly as he had before when hacking Hell's Field.

Yes, he wasn't a fighter. Fighting was never an option for him, when others could do that so much better by comparison.

With that in mind, the best option to Wisemon was to call back the King.

* * *

"Heh! See Taiki?" Shoutmon chortled at the dinner table, hands on his stomach and empty bowl in front of him as he laughed. "Even your mom knows you're a handful of trouble."

"If I'm just a 'handful', I wonder what that makes you." Taiki snarked back, before allowing a small smile on his face.

"Well, I certainly know for a fact that the both of you are good kids. It's good to see my son made a friend as nice as you, Shoutmon." Houko smiled as she rested her chin on her hands. "You must be a joy for your parents!"

"Huh." Shoutmon paused. His grin began to fade, in favor for a contemplative expression. "You think so?"

"What?" Taiki asked, peering over to his partner with an inquisitive look. "Is something wrong?"

"I sorta don't have parents, Taiki." He replied, lifting a hand to scratch his cheek uncertainly.

Shoutmon's answer hit the Xros Heart General like a bag of bricks. How was it that he never knew that? After all this time, how was it that he was learning something like this right now?

"Whaaaat? It's not like it's a big deal." Shoutmon shrugged at Taiki's shocked expression, while leaning back in his chair. "Jijimon found me as an egg at the Village of Smiles. If I had parents, they were probably deadbeats for leaving me there, but whatever." He waved his hand dismissively. "It's not a big deal."

"But, isn't that–"

"Isn't what, Taiki?" The Digimon King asked with an almost critical tone. "If they didn't leave me there, I wouldn't have met you, the rest of Xros Heart, and wouldn't have become king! So it all works out." Shoutmon said contently.

"Shoutmon..."

"Ahhh," Stretching and scooting his chair back to stand, Shoutmon smiled at Houko. "Thanks for the food! I'm gonna go upstairs real quick."

"You're welcome, Shoutmon." Houko smiled, as Shoutmon excused himself from the dinner table. "But if I may ask, what will you be doing?"

"Ah, it's nothing too major! Just gonna check something reaaaal quick!"

"Okay! I'll have Taiki call you when dessert is ready, all right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Shoutmon, no swearing in front of my mom...!" Taiki called after him as he left the kitchen. Whether he was heard or not was lost to him, as the Digimon King was out of sight, now.

As he sighed, Houko stood up and rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"You've probably noticed this, Taiki, but..." She paused, glancing to the place Shoutmon was last seen. "Just now, didn't it seem like Shoutmon was lonely?"

"... Yeah, it did."

"You can go upstairs and talk to him. I'll call the both of you over when desert is ready, okay?" Houko smiled as she briefly ruffled Taiki's hair. While embarrassed, Taiki didn't argue against it. "Watching you two over the past couple of weeks – more than just fighting wars and playing general, it makes me happy to know he's kept you safe all that time."

"Mom, it's not playing general – We fought for our lives back then!"

"I know. Even if it's all very hard for me to believe what you've told me about Digimon, the fact that Shoutmon is here now is proof enough, isn't it?" Houko commented, lifting her hand away from his head. "While it worries me that you're involved with dangerous things like that... and knowing how reckless you can be when Akari's not around to watch you–"

"_Mom–"_

"–It makes me happy to know you've made such a wonderful friend, along with the rest of "Xros Heart"." She murmured, giving him a light push on the back towards the stairs. "I haven't forgotten, Taiki. Now, go what you do best. I know you can't turn your back on him, right?" Houko smiled cheekily, much to Taiki's growing embarrassment.

Yet, he nodded.

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime. Now, go on and talk to him." She smiled, resting her hands on her hips. "Knowing you, you must want to know what he's thinking, right?"

"Right!"

Nodding to his mother and nearly running up the stairs, he found himself opening the door to his room, only to find his Xros Loader glowing brightly on his desk and a current rushing past him, closing his door shut.

"Shit, what the hell is that guy thinking?!" Shoutmon's voice was raised as he tried to took hold of the crimson Xros Loader. Glaring into its screen, his expression became a serious one.

"Shoutmon?! What's going on?!"

"No time to explain, just–" Turning rapidly, Shoutmon grabbed Taiki's arm and placed it on the Xros Loader. "Load me back into the Xros Loader and whatever happens next, don't let go of it!"

Without arguing, Taiki did as instructed. As Shoutmon returned to the Xros Loader and light enveloped the room, Taiki braced himself for something he almost expected would never happen again.

* * *

DigiQuartz was certainly foul. Just like Hell's Field, and all the enemies they had fought at that time – with Lilithmon and DarkKnightmon being the most prominent in memory.

He remembered at one instance that Shoutmon explained that Quartzmon had assimilated everything within the Human World. It was likely that if given the chance and the means to do so, he would have taken the Digital World into himself as well.

He wondered why he recalled such assumptions at a time like this.

Of all situations, with his life on the line like this, Wisemon decided that he must work harder. Certainly, if he wanted to live to see another day.

As he finally finished the command prompt, with the DigiQuartz slowly eating throw his illusions and it creeping up on him and his robes from the floor, he hit the switch.

The machine roared to life in comparison to the quiet hum from before. Gears whirled rapidly as light flooded the chamber, and an expanse of blue and green digital space opened.

"Transfer complete."

* * *

At that instant, without having the time to properly react, Taiki lost his footing as he was swallowed whole by the portal. A portal he could only comprehend as the ticket back to the Digital World.

It was different in comparison to the last time Omegamon sent him through – it was more like the first time he had been sent there with Akari and Zenjiro, which could mean that it would be –

Rough.

Landing on the stone floor with a yelp, he jumped back to his feet almost immediately at seeing DigiQuartz festering on the ground.

"DigiQuartz...!?"

"Yes." Wisemon said smoothly, picking up Taiki away from the floor and hovering in the middle of the room. "Unlike the DigiQuartz I've heard about that festered in your dimension, it seems that this is rather unstable and can be eliminated with enough force." Wisemon observed, pausing as he glanced down to Taiki. "Now, it would be wise of you to do something about it before this situation becomes more dire."

"Right!" It was like no time had passed for him at all. Out of reflex, he held the Xros Loader up and yelled, "Shoutmon! Reload!"

"_What the hell Taiki!?"_ Shoutmon protested from the Xros Loader._ "You're not gonna drop me in the middle of that_ – SHIT!"

As Shoutmon fell back towards the floor swearing, Taiki continued as the familiar riff of the Xros Loader rang through the room.

"Shoutmon! Starmon! Pickmons! DIGIXROS!"

In an instant, Starmon and Pickmons combined. Unlike the typical form of a sword, Taiki had something different in mind – the shape of a wheel. In the instant Shoutmon took hold of it, the wheel began to spin rapidly, allowing to hover through and power past the DigiQuartz.

"Shoutmon SH!" Taiki called. "Clear out the DigiQuartz first!"

"Got it!" Shoutmon grinned, the star wheel spinning rapidly as in enveloped the room in flash. "STAR SHINE!"

In an instant, along with a shower of gold, the flecks of DigiQuartz melted away. Not letting up for a single moment, Shoutmon used the Star Wheel to propel himself to the walls that had been eaten away– only to find that no one was there. Through the corridors of their base, Shoutmon investigated each with blinding speed, clearing all the DigiQuartz in the process. Jijimon, Lillymon, among others were fighting the DigiQuartz as well, but what remained broken stayed broken.

Furthermore, the instigator was nowhere to be found.

Returning to the room where he had been transported to, Shoutmon was furious.

"Damn it!" He swore. "Did Quartzmon run!?"

"That seems to be the case. Who would dare fight Xros Heart?" Wisemon shook his head, setting Taiki back down on the floor, and sighing at his broken machine. "How terrible."

"You're telling me." Shoutmon grumbled, returning to the wrecked room. In that instant, the Star Wheel reverted back into Starmon and Pickmons. "That bastard ate through the majority of our base. I have no idea what he was aiming for though."

"That Quartzmon guy is a coward, brother!" Starmon yelled. "He ran from the face of the King!"

"Well, duh." Shoutmon grinned briefly, only to glance around the room again. "Still, this is definitely bad news, Taiki. Lillymon, Jijimon, and the other members who were hanging around are okay, but the base is more or less wrecked. More importantly, he escaped!"

"If Quartzmon's on the loose in the Digital World, who knows what'll happen." Taiki murmured, nodding seriously. "He already caused enough chaos in the Human World – but I wonder, how did he wake up? He turned back into an egg, right?"

"Correct." Wisemon cut in smoothly. "He wasn't due for hatching until a long while... even though, it _has_ been a year."

"His egg was kept hidden, anyway. How the heck did someone manage to get their hands on it?"

"Whatever the case, this is definitely bad, Shoutmon. We can't go after him."

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it. He destroyed the transport machine." Wisemon sighed, resting a hand against his unseen face. "It just occurred to me, though. Why did you not send X5 after him?"

"... About that..." Taiki started, awkward tone gripping at him. "Everyone is sort of... away?"

Wisemon gave him a look.

"Elaborate, please."

"Me, Starmon, and the Pickmons were the only ones in the Xros Loader." Shoutmon interrupted. "He couldn't."

"So then, Taiki. Does Shoutmon mean to tell me that the only ones within your Xros Loader are the King himself, Starmon, and Pickmons."

"Well, yes."

"And if I may inquire, where is the rest of Xros Heart? I remember with clarity that I sent everyone necessary to _your_ Xros Loader."

"... With everyone else in their Xros Loaders?"

"So you mean to tell me that Akari and Zenjiro now possess Xros Loaders as well."

"Yes."

"And that I can assume the rest of Xros Heart is with those two, along with Nene in regards to Sparrowmon, Beelzemon, and Mervamon?"

"... Yes."

"You believed it would be a good idea to divide Xros Heart in a separate world that we lack the means of communication for."

"..." Taiki groaned. "I didn't know I'd be taken back to the Digital World so suddenly! What did you expect would happen?"

"Certainly not something as trifling as this." Wisemon sighed, holding a hand to his face, and glancing back at the destroyed mechanism. "Repairs will take some time, and with a threat like that at large, it would be foolish to attempt searching for such an enemy. As I understand, with only the four of us here as of the moment, it would be rather difficult to manage a search for the instigator of this situation."

"It's out of the question, actually. Which is what I was saying before, Wisemon. If that was really Quartzmon, we'll need everyone to help out." Taiki nodded, before blinking in realization. "Wait, Shoutmon! Where's the Code Crown? Was it–?"

"The Code Crown's untouchable." Shoutmon said almost immediately, dismissing Taiki's worries on the situation. "It's only allowed to be touched and used by digimon and people of its choosing."

"Which is unfortunate, really." Wisemon sulked under his breath.

"Either way, it might be a good idea to store it in your Xros Loader again, Taiki. I'm not comfortable with leaving it here when Quartzmon's at large." Shoutmon said idly, glancing back to Wisemon. "Hey, how long do you think it'll take you to rebuild that machine to call for everyone else?"

"As I said before, some time. Furthermore, I imagine it would take a great deal of time to locate the rest of Xros Heart – I only calibrated the machine to target Taiki's Xros Loader, after all." Wisemon shugged. "In lighter news, at the very least we know that the transport device is capable of summoning humans to our world. How fun." Wisemon murmured, eyes expressing the smile on his unseen face as he surveyed the silent machine. "Which reminds me, how in the world were you summoned to this world the first time?"

"Omegamon did."

"Omegamon of the Royal Knights?" Wisemon perked up, glancing back at Taiki and Shoutmon.

"Well yeah, you'd know that, wouldn't you? I dunno about the "Royal Knight" part, but the guy and the rest of the Chivalric Order were the ones who stopped the Digital World and Human World from colliding with each other." Shoutmon said, folding his arms. "He's also the one who gave me the ability to super evolve with Akari's courage and Zenjiro's friendship."

"Contrary to that idea, I did not know that in the slightest. While yes, I overhead the DigiMemories of Examon and WarGreymon explain the truth during Bagramon's D5, this is something I did not know."

Suddenly, both the Digimon King and Xros Heart General found Wisemon looming over the both of them. Taiki could easily recognize that as one of Wisemon's... moods.

"Tell me more."

It wasn't a question; it was a demand. However, before Taiki could say anything, Wisemon drifted off into his rambling state. Watching exasperatedly, Taiki could only scratch his cheek and watch in vague amazement.

"Is it correct to assume that evolution has also returned to return to the Digital World? Or is that merely due to the bond of those "Hunters" and their "partners" as you described to me?" Wisemon continued looming over the pair, before stepping back and placing a hand on his cheek in contemplation. "But perhaps that could be the work of the Code Crown." He glanced at Shoutmon. "After all, I remember you mentioning to me that the Code Crown possessed a will of its own. How remarkable! But surely, if that were the case, evolution should potentially be available to the entirety of the Digital World's population. I'm not sure what to feel about that, but it's certainly an amazing discovery!"

As Wisemon sighed and finally calmed down, he blinked at both Taiki and Shoutmon, thus returning to his original topic of interest.

"So... Royal Knights, Wisemon?" Taiki prompted, waiting for him to go on.

"Ah. You wouldn't know, of course." Wisemon spoke nonchalantly. "Neither would Shoutmon, I imagine. Unless I'm mistaken, you were one of the Digimon born after the Digital World split."

"Yeah, whatever." Shoutmon frowned. "I said that I didn't know earlier who the Royal Knights were, so get on with it."

"Because you asked so nicely..." He started, rather dryly. "The Royal Knights was an organization of Digimon that used to protect this Digital World prior to the event where it shattered into Zones. During that period, a vast majority of its members vanished without so much of a trace. It's a shame, truly. All thirteen of them were considered the strongest beings in the Digital World, but once Bagramon appeared, they began to systematically disappear. One can only assume he was strong enough to defeat them, which is rather fearsome in hindsight."

"Why do you say that?"

"I suppose, the Royal Knights would be the equivalent of what you humans would call "gods", or guardian deities."

"Like Deckerdramon?" Taiki said, memories tracing back to that day and the dreadful love-love dance.

"Certainly." Wisemon nodded. "But, to put such in perspective, while we know that Deckerdramon was hailed as a deity of love in a single zone... Well. The Royal Knights themselves were considered Guardian Deities and protectors of the Code Crown. The entire world." He added as an afterthought.

"They must've been lousy protectors." Shoutmon mumbled.

"Quite the contrary. It's because they disappeared _before_ the major event that changed this world's future, things happened as they did. I'm certain, if all Thirteen had assembled, Bagramon surely would have been defeated." Wisemon sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm rather surprised that neither Examon nor Omegamon mentioned anything to either of you. I would have enjoyed a such a conversation." He chuckled. "After all, both Examon and WarGreymon's exposition prior was quite informative."

"So then... Examon and Omegamon are two members of the Royal Knights, right?" Taiki started, with a contemplative look. "If that's the case, and earlier when you said there were thirteen Royal Knights in total... what happened to the other eleven?"

"No one knows. We certainly can't ask them now that their DigiMemories have vanished from your possession, Taiki."

"Actually..." Trailing off, the adolescent tugged his Xros Loader case from his belt. Lifting the flap and holding out for both Wisemon and Shoutmon to see, four DigiMemories lined the sides. Pulling each out and resting them in his hand, Taiki found himself donning a puzzled expression. "After the Bagramon's D5, and the DigiMemories came back because of the Code Crown... I didn't realize it until later, but these four were the only ones I had left."

Pocketing his Xros loader and placing it back in the pouch, he flipped the DigiMemories in his hand, examining them with a slight frown. It had been such a strange thing, too. After saying goodbye to Shoutmon and the rest of Xros Heart when the rift closed, he only realized a couple days later that he still had those four.

"Only four out of fifteen, though? What happened to the rest of them?" Shoutmon asked, abruptly lulling Taiki away from his thoughts. The Digimon King frowned, picking a DigiMemory up and examining its face. "And why are they still black? I mean, you've never used them since that time, right, Taiki?"

"Yeah. It's weird..." Taiki nodded, staring at the Four DigiMemories with a puzzled expression. With as much time passing as it did, he figured that they should have been revitalized, or recharged – But as the seasons came to pass, and even after Quartzmon's appearance and the emergence of Digimon Hunters, nothing changed. At times, he vaguely was tempted to try activating and summoning them, but he wasn't willing to do something like that; not when he lacked the knowledge of whose DigiMemory that he possessed, or who he was even calling.

"You can't even tell whose DigiMemories these are." He murmured, a sudden realization causing him to turn towards Wisemon. "Not only that, but the other eleven–"

"–May have disappeared due to expending all their energy." Wisemon cut in smoothly, earning a shocked expression from Taiki. With an undisturbed expression, he reasoned, "It's only logical, is it not?"

"What makes you say that? I mean..."

"They lost their forms prior and exist in a dormant state as DigiMemories." He elaborated. "Hypothetically, it wouldn't be out of the question for a DigiMemory to cease existing if it used all its power."

"Then... Were those other eleven the Royal Knights...?"

"Of course not." Wisemon replied flatly. "For a fact, I can tell to you that the DigiMemories we have seen prior were not Royal Knights – Interesting that one of the members of the Chivalric Order was a _Demon Lord_ of all Digimon, but I digress."

"Then, so it really was like what Omegamon said. The Fifteen DigiMemories were the members of the Chivalric Order." Taiki nodded to himself with a comprehending expression. While he wondered briefly about what Wisemon was talking about when he mentioned "Demon Lord", he chose not to comment. Rather, the idea was pushed to the back of his mind as the General came to a realization. "But, in that case, who were the members of the Royal Knights? Other than Omegamon and Examon – Unless, there's more than just one of them? Considering we've seen several of the same Digimon species..."

"All Royal Knights are unique."

"Unique?"

"Well, yes. Contrary to what you assume right now, there _are_ unique species that exist within this world. I don't think I can claim to be the only 'Wisemon' in existence, but I do pride myself in being the 'Wisemon' that is a part of Xros Heart." Wisemon humming as he placed a hand on where Taiki assumed his chin would be. "In the instance of a unique Digimon, however... I would say Shoutmon is the perfect example."

"Me?" Shoutmon blinked, as Taiki's gaze shifted back to him.

"Certainly. I'm sure Taiki can agree." The intellectual said smoothly, glancing to the Xros Heart General. "I don't believe you've ever seen a second Shoutmon running about, have you?"

"I don't think I could ever mistake his shout with anyone else's, either. That's kind of impossible." Taiki grinned, almost teasingly at the red Digimon. "Besides, I don't think this world would be able to handle a second Shoutmon."

"I'm glad you and I share the same sentiment, Taiki." Wisemon chuckled.

"HEY." Shoutmon raised his voice, glaring at the both of them. A moment after, his expression softened, and he cracked a smirk. It was just like old times – now, if only everyone else were here too. But, was he really the only one of his kind? He kind of wanted to ask, but... asking probably wasn't worth it.

Pausing in contemplation, Shoutmon returned the DigiMemory to Taiki before clearing his throat. "Seriously, if there was a second Shoutmon, he'd never be as good as yours truly!" He grinned, resting his hands on his waist. "I'm the Digimon King, of course! Who needs a bunch of Royal Knights around when the Digital World's got Xros Heart?"

"Before you slander the Royal Knights anymore, you better watch your mouth!"

It was almost a blur.

Reflexively pulling out his microphone, Shoutmon swung towards the metallic flare, locking in a stalemate with his attacker. Spinning and rearing back in a whirl of red, the three present members of Xros Heart prepared for battle.

It was a white, dragon-like Digimon, which left Taiki the impression that he looked very much like Shoutmon. However, as the dust settled and a red cape fluttered behind this Digimon, the picture became so much clearer.

It was like Taiki was having déjà vu.

"It's been a while, Shoutmon. And you too, Taiki!" He said enthusiastically while lifting a paw in greeting. After coming to some kind of realization Taiki couldn't quite understand, the Digimon began shaking his head sheepishly.

"... Do we know you?"

"Well, no. I almost forgot that you guys wouldn't remember, but just ignore that, would you?" He grinned, posture relaxing as his composure was regained. "Anyway. It's good to see that you guys've only gotten stronger! But, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. YOU CAN ALSO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ATTACKED ME WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Shoutmon yelled, brandishing his microphone and pointing a finger accusingly. Whatever Taiki felt, he might have not recalled the same feeling due to being riled up. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"What? You're a strong guy. You can take it! Besides, mocking the Royal Knights is never a good idea!" The caped Digimon grinned as he chided Shoutmon, puffing out his chest before continuing on. "And well, since this time I know you won't forget..." He paused dramatically.

Shoutmon would have none of it.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"

"You know, for someone who likes to make showy introductions, you're pretty impatient, Shoutmon." The caped Digimon laughed. "The name's Hackmon, heir to Gankūmonof the Royal Knights!"


End file.
